Heartcatch Pretty Cure!  Paris Adventure!
by suiteprettycure97
Summary: Erika, Yuri, Momoka and the fashion club go to Paris for a holiday. What will they do when they find out that Baron Salamander is one of the Desert Apostles?
1. The arrival of Paris!

Erika, Yuri, Momoka and the fashion club are going to Paris. At Erika's house, Erika is going crazy what to pack, Momoka is just finishing off her packing, at Itsuki's dojo, she's done packing, waiting for tomorrow, at Tsubomi's place, she's ALMOST done, and in Yuri's room, she's done. She's actually eating her dinner right now.

Today is the day, the fashion club, Yuri and Momoka are waiting outside Fairy Drop, Erika still in her room, looking for 1 more item to pack. Tsubomi was inside, outside Erika's bedroom door.

''Erika, are you doing yet?'' Tsubomi asked through the door.

''Please! Just come in a help me find something to pack! Just 1 more thing would do!'' answered Erika. So, Tsubomi came in and saw Erika's room, kind of a mess.

''Okay…what's taking you 2 so long?'' shouted Nami-Nami from outside.

''Erika needs 1 more item to pack! Sorry!'' shouted Tsubomi, as she opened the window. Momoka rushed in and went inside Erika's room.

''You wanted to look for this, didn't you, Erika?'' asked Momoka. Erika nodded several times.

''Let's go. Pack up, and let's get going. Dad's waiting in the car. Come on.'' Ordered Momoka.

When they arrived at the airport, Itsuki said it was huge. Tsubomi asked her if she had ever been on/in a plane, Itsuki shook her head.

They arrived at Paris just a little late, thanks to Erika, she never looks carefully. So, back to the main topic. They're going to a hotel, which is actually 10 stars to be honest, but it says it's 9 stars. Tsubomi was shocked how many stars it is.

''9-9-9…stars?'' they all shouted.

''Um, it's 10. It was mistaken by 9, so, it's 10 stars in Paris. In English, it's 6 stars.'' Corrected Yuri.

''Oh.'' replied the club.

In they went, and the reception is TOTALLY MASSIVE! Like 200 people can fit in the reception. But the staff want 15 people to come in at a time, unless there are more than 15 people in a club, like the Fashion Club!

They've got their rooms. Momoka and Erika are right next to each other, Yuri and Itsuki, along with Tsubomi, are next to each other, with Tsubomi in the middle. The rest of the club, are sleeping in one room, with their own bed obviously.

Next time on Paris Adventure:

Pretty Cure go look for people's Heart Flowers that have wilted. Baron Salamander comes into the story. What will happen the people's Heart Flowers that have wilted? Will Salamander turn all the Heart Flowers into Desertrians? Find out in Episode 2.


	2. The adventure Begins!

Erika, Yuri, Momoka and the fashion club are going to Paris. At Erika's house, Erika is going crazy what to pack, Momoka is just finishing off her packing, at Itsuki's dojo, she's done packing, waiting for tomorrow, at Tsubomi's place, she's ALMOST done, and in Yuri's room, she's done. She's actually eating her dinner right now.

Today is the day, the fashion club, Yuri and Momoka are waiting outside Fairy Drop, Erika still in her room, looking for 1 more item to pack. Tsubomi was inside, outside Erika's bedroom door.

''Erika, are you doing yet?'' Tsubomi asked through the door.

''Please! Just come in a help me find something to pack! Just 1 more thing would do!'' answered Erika. So, Tsubomi came in and saw Erika's room, kind of a mess.

''Okay…what's taking you 2 so long?'' shouted Nami-Nami from outside.

''Erika needs 1 more item to pack! Sorry!'' shouted Tsubomi, as she opened the window. Momoka rushed in and went inside Erika's room.

''You wanted to look for this, didn't you, Erika?'' asked Momoka. Erika nodded several times.

''Let's go. Pack up, and let's get going. Dad's waiting in the car. Come on.'' ordered Momoka.

When they arrived at the airport, Itsuki said it was huge. Tsubomi asked her if she had ever been on/in a plane, Itsuki shook her head.

They arrived at Paris just a little late, thanks to Erika, she never looks carefully. So, back to the main topic. They're going to a hotel, which is actually 10 stars to be honest, but it says it's 9 stars. Tsubomi was shocked how many stars it is.

''9-9-9…stars?'' they all shouted.

''Um, it's 10. It was mistaken by 9, so, it's 10 stars in Paris. In English, it's 6 stars.'' corrected Yuri.

''Oh.'' replied the club.

In they went, and the reception is TOTALLY MASSIVE! Like 200 people can fit in the reception. But the staff want 15 people to come in at a time, unless there are more than 15 people in a club, like the Fashion Club!

They've got their rooms. Momoka and Erika are right next to each other, Yuri and Itsuki, along with Tsubomi, are next to each other, with Tsubomi in the middle. The rest of the club, are sleeping in one room, with their own bed obviously.

The next day, the 4 cures went out to find peoples Heart Flowers that have wilted, another person who was looking for wilted Heart Flowers, named ''Baron Salamander'' was walking around Paris, he bumped into the girls.

''Hello, have you seen any wilted Heart Flowers?'' Salamander asked, the girls suddenly gasped.

''You're a...! Desert Apostle!'' shouted Erika.

''Ah, so, you know who I am, huh? Well, you will fight me, myself!'' shouted Salamander.

''Yuri, Itsuki, Erika!'' shouted Tsubomi. The 4 girls transformed


End file.
